AMANECER LIBRO BELLA 2
by KAROLAYCULLEN
Summary: NARRACIÓN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE AMANECER  QUE NARRA JACOB EN EL VERDADERO LIBRO  POR PARTE DE BELLA DEMOSTRÁNDONOS LOS PENSAMIENTOS QUE CRUZABAN SU MENTE CUANDO DECIDIÓ TENER EN SU VIENTRE A UN BEBE MITAD VAMPIRO.


Busque el numero que quería, uno al que nunca antes había llamado en mi vida. Presione el botón enviar y cruce mis dedos.

hola?- su voz sonó como campanas de viento al antever.

Rosalie?- susurre- soy Bella. Por favor. Tienes que ayudarme.- hubo un segundo de silencio pero no podía permitirme gastar tiempo con lo rápido que era Edward- me dijiste que hubieras dado todo por tener una vida normal, hijos…yo…creo que estoy embarazada- eso lo hizo mas real en mente- y no quiero que le hagan daño…

Bella, puede ser peligroso…-también susurro

Lo amo- dije- no importa lo que piensen, por favor, Edward dijo que me lo iban a sacar- mi voz se quebró al final y una vez mas la imagen de mi hermoso niño de ojos verdes se sacudió en mi mente.

OH!- dijo- yo…te protegeré…estoy con tigo.

Debe estar por volver, no les digas nada aun, gracias- corte la llamada. Me henderse y deje el teléfono en su lugar y me concentre en controlar mi respiración que estaba acelerada. Rosalie me iba ayudar, yo no podría sola si ella llegase a arrepentirse apenas nos encontráramos. La sola idea de que me lo quitaran me hizo dar nauseas nuevamente pero esta vez las controle, era solo miedo, miedo a perder a mi bebe.

Bella?- la voz de Edward me hizo salir de mi creciente ataque de pánico.- todo esta listo, vamos.

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos una vez que estuvimos en el avión tratando de trazar algún clase de plan cuando bajáramos del avión. ¿qué sucedería cuando se enteraran de que Rosalie no los dejaría lastimar a mi bebe? ¿ ella cedería a sus argumentos? ¿ me apoyaría Esme? ¿Carlisle lo haría de todos modos?

Por supuesto apenas estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca a ellos Edward sabría que sucedía. Tendría que actuar rápido.

¿por qué les preocupaba tanto? Era solo un bebe, mi bebe. No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que a la vista de Edward solo seria una mueca. Yo jamás me había visto en un papel como lo era de una madre, nunca me habían interesado los niños pequeños y mucho menos ser madre a futuro. Pero ahora lo veía perfectamente, me veía a mi con un gran bulto sobresaliendo de mi vientre, acariciándolo, luego con un pequeño bebe en mis brazos…me detuve en ese pensamiento. Todo estaba muy raro en primer lugar no debería tener aun los síntomas y mucho menos tener un pequeño bulto que da golpecitos. ¿ y si solo resultaba que tengo una enfermedad rara con síntomas de embarazo? No. Carlisle le había dicho a Edward que también creía que estaba embarazada, era concreto yo iba a tener un hijo de Edward, la idea me maravillaba por momentos. Un pequeño Edward mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes y diciendo mamá ¨.

¿ que pensaría mi madre o Charlie? ¿ seria capaz de decirles? ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿ de que manera para que no se asusten? Yo me entere por Jacob de lo que verdaderamente eran los Cullen…si pudiera hacerlo de una forma similar y que hicieran sus propias deducciones…por lo menos Charlie, Rene era muy débil para este mundo.

Y Jake, ¿ se habría ido de nuevo? ¿ me perdonaría algún día? Cuando se llegara a enterar de que estoy embarazada sufriría mas. Mi corazón se encogía de dolor por que le volvería a hacer daño. Sin embargo me encantaría volver a verle, no para hacerlo sufrir, para sacarle la sonrisa que siempre me ha gustado.

Pero para ello tendría que saber que sucedería cuando llegáramos al aeropuerto donde nos esperaban toda la familia Cullen. Veía por la ventana mientras me preguntaba si esto salía mal ¿ que haría? ¿me enojaría con Carlisle? Con Edward? Tal vez Alice ya habría visto algo al haber tomado mi decisión y cuando Edward lo viera en su mente me detendrían…

Recordar su fría voz cuando me dijo lo que planeaban, me hacían estremecer. ¿cuándo viera mi decisión de tener mi bebe, se opondría?

El avión aterrizo y mis manos sudaban de nervios, ya había comido dos bolsas de galletitas y ambas habían parado en el mismo lugar que el resto de la comida que antes había probado. Agradecía eso, ya no tenia nada en el estomago. Rosalie me ayudaría y eso me daba un poco de alivio. Solo me podía aferrar a la idea de que ella cumpliría su promesa de ayudarme.

Caminamos entre la multitud, mi corazón estaba un poco acelerado, Edward no me había hablado mucho en el viaje se limitaba a acariciarme y a decir: todo va estar bien.

En una parte estaban ellos, tan hermosos como siempre pero con un leve brillo de preocupación en sus ojos, pero en solo un par la ansiedad. Esos ojos capturaron los míos y supe que su decisión seguía en pie. Ella me ayudaría.

Mi mano se soltó de Edward y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar o concentrarse en los pensamientos de su familia corrí a los brazos de Rosalie que sorprendentemente me correspondió. A pesar de la incrédulas miradas de los demás. Tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero pude ver la perplejidad en el rostro de Edward cuando comprendió todo, Rosalie tenia los ojos en el, supongo explicándole lo que sucedía pero también había ferocidad en su mirada.

Todos caminamos hasta la salida donde nos esperaban dos autos, el de Carlisle y el de Rosalie. Todos los demás confusos y curiosos por mi actuar pero decidieron guardar silencio. Al llegar a la casa Cullen hablarían.

Rosalie me ayudo a subir al coche en la parte trasera con ella, mientras Emment manejaba y Edward se subía en la parte delantera con sus ojos llameantes fijos en Rosalie. Cuando el auto empezó a moverse empezaron las discusiones.

Al parecer Rosalie había cumplido con no decirle a nadie ni siquiera a Emment, estaba muy sorprendido.

Bella, es demasiado peligroso ¿ no lo entiendes?-me pregunto esta vez bajando un poco de intensidad en su voz cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen y bajamos del auto.

No, no lo entiendo- dije en un suave susurro tanta presión ya me pasaba factura.

Déjala en paz, esta agotada no lo vez- dijo en el momento en que las luces del auto de Carlisle se asomaban y todos entraban en el aparcamiento. Rosalie le enseño los dientes al ver que se acercaba a mi.

Por favor, es solo un bebe- dije y acune mi vientre protegiéndolo.

¿qué sucede?- pregunto Alice, nadie respondió solo veíamos a Rosalie y a Edward mirarse fijamente- ¡Edward! Responde- exigió.

No nos dejara...ayudarla-dijo con voz ronca

Ella no quiere su ¨ayuda¨- dijo Rosalie entre dientes.

Rosalie su vida esta en peligro, no sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando-dijo Carlisle comprendiendo- por favor apártate debemos actuar antes de que sea tarde.

¡NO! – dije en un grito y escondiéndome tras Rosalie- no, no, Carlisle no le hagas, es mío. No voy a dejar que le hagas daño- sollocé llena de miedo.

Ella desea tener al bebe ¿ no lo ven?-dijo Rosalie e ignoro el gruñido en respuesta de Edward.- no se acercaran a ella-sentencio.

Bella, has desaparecido de mis visiones-dijo Alice llenos de angustia y preocupación- escucha lo que te dice Carlisle.

¿tampoco me apoyaras?-le pregunte con dolor, ella dejo su rostro inexpresivo dándome la respuesta- ¿por qué no puedes verme?-pregunte evitando una mueca de dolor por su rechazo.

No lo se-dijo vi la expresión de Jasper y dirigir su mirada a Edward.

Tal vez deberías descansar, estas agotada y no piensas con claridad-dijo Edward con voz suave pero fría.

Estoy perfectamente- mentí

Vamos, te llevo…-se iba acercar pero en un parpadeo estaba a diez pies de el. Aturdida mire a mi lado ya que el brazo de Rosalie me sujetaba para que no me cayera

Yo me encargo-dijo y me dio un suave empujón para que continuara caminando hacia el interior de la caza, mis pies respondieron con lentitud.

Me condujo a su habitación en lugar de llevarme a la de Edward. No había visto su habitación desde el primer día que vine a esta casa. Sin lugar a dudas estaba marcada con su personalidad, seria pero lujosa. Había una gran cama allí de madera negra y al lado del tocado había un gran espejo mas grande que yo. No se equivoco cuando me dijo que era vanidosa. Ella observo mi mirada y regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa, trate de imitarla.

-¿tienes hambre?¿se te antoja algo?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad y en tono amable y comprensivo. Me sonroje, no sabia si había comida en la casa.

si, tengo un poco de hambre-admití, pero un poco no era, sentía como si no hubiera comido en días. En la puerta apareció Esme con su sonrisa maternal.

Te prepararemos algo en unos minutos, cariño-dijo y deslumbre todo su amor en sus ojos, ella me apoyaría. Un gruñido resonó el pecho de Rosalie y en ese instante aparecieron Carlisle y Edward y temí lo peor. Mi corazón se acelero a tal punto que me zumbaban los oídos.

Clámate Bella, no te alteres-dijo la apacible voz de Carlisle- no te hará bien.

Bella…-dijo Edward me suplico con la mirada y trato de acercarse. Al mismo tiempo que comprendí que querían hacer Rosalie, Emment y Esme estaban delante mío.

No lo hagas Carlisle-le dijo Esme con tristeza y suplica en su mirada- apoyo a Bella y Rose

Carlisle- susurro Edward con expresión de dolor, mi corazón se agito de un modo violento.

Edward, querido ¿ no le harás daño a Bella de esa forma, verdad?-dijo Esme colocándole una mano en el hombro. Dirigió su mirada por un segundo a Esme llena de cólera pero luego su expresión se suavizo un poco. Y negó con la cabeza y salio de la habitación como un torbellino.

La habitación quedo sumida en un silencio profundo. Se había ido, el no quería a nuestro bebe. Esme siguió sus pasos unos segundos mas tarde.

No te haremos daño Bella-dijo Carlisle con voz suave, me incline hacia un lado para poder ver su expresión pues la gran figura de Emment me tapaba la vista. Estaba serio y sus ojos decían que era verdad lo que me dijo.

Es mejor que dejemos que descanse, en verdad esta agotada-dijo Jasper desde la puerta junto a Alice quien no se atrevió a mirarme.

Primero come algo-dijo Esme, en sus manos una bandeja llena de comida me ofrecía.

Gracias Esme-susurre sin aliento.

Desperté con el terrible antojo de pollo frito una vez mas. Rosalie rió con su voz cantarina cuando le confesé lo que quería, Esme se dispuso a ir al mercado para conseguir lo que quería. Mi vientre era notablemente mas grande. Mi embarazo no iba con el cronograma correcto, con mi permiso y el de Rosalie, Carlisle me examino y midió con un metro mi vientre. Estaba seguro que había crecido cuatro centímetros desde la concepción. No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo sucedido en Isla Esme. Carlisle decidió traer unos instrumentos médicos a Casa por mi bien.

Poco después que almorcé, tuve que salir corriendo al baño para devolverlo todo. Después de lavarme los dientes, me senté en el sillón cansada.

¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto Edward preocupado a medio metro de mi asiento Rosalie no le dejaba acercarse mas.

Son solo nauseas-le dije para tranquilizarlo, su rostro denotaba que no me creía mucho. Decidí cambiar de tema- Rosalie, ¿me prestarías el teléfono?-pregunte

¿para que?-pregunto sorprendida

para llamar a mi padre y avisarle que estamos en Forks-dije encogiéndome de hombros

Bella, creo que esa no es una buena idea-dijo Rosalie

¿por qué?-pregunte confundida.

Carlisle ha ido donde tu padre a decirle que estas en cuarentena que no puede visitarte hasta nueva orden, capturaste una rara enfermedad en Sudamérica-dijo Edward como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa.

Pero ¿por qué?-pregunte horrorizada

Es evidente que tu estado cambia rápidamente-dijo Jasper que se encontraba atrás de ella

No se lo podremos explicar a Charlie- espeto Edward de acuerdo.

Le ocultaremos que estoy Embarazada?-pregunte enojada

Si, no hay otra forma-dijo Edward

Y ¿ que pasara cuando me vea con un bebe en brazos?- dije frunciendo el ceño. Edward apretó los labios.

Aun no sabemos si esa cosa sea un bebe- dijo Jasper expresando los pensamientos de Edward. Mi furia creció y mi bebe dio un golpecito, mas fuerte que la ultima vez. Jadee

¿ que sucede? ¿te sientes mal?- dijo Edward acercándose a mi al igual que Rose

no…solo-esboce una sonrisa- se movió.

Esta creciendo, ¿qué sentiste?- pregunto Rosalie con un brillo en sus ojos. Seguramente estaba curiosa por lo que pueda sentir una mujer embarazada. No éramos amigas pero su compañía me era suficiente como su apoyo.

Un golpecito, tampoco le agrada que le llamen cosa- dije desvaneciendo mi sonrisa. Jasper me miro avergonzado. Acaricie mi vientre, mientras una vez mas me lo imaginaba: pequeño, hermoso y perfecto igual que el niño de mi pesadilla antes de la boda. Tal vez cuando naciera Edward pudiera amarlo tanto como lo hago yo ahora, y pudiéramos ser felices como en la Isla Esme. Aunque claro tenia claro que después de todo esto el jamás me volvería a tocar un pelo.

Suspire cuando vi entrar a Carlisle con un montón de utensilios médicos cargándolos el solo subiéndolos al segundo piso y luego bajaba y volvía a subir. Si hubiera sido humano ya se habría cansado con el primer viaje. Me pregunte cuanto podría un vampiro resistir.

Supongo que por la eternidad.

Me puse verde cuando Carlisle vino a sacarme sangre para analizarla y saber como estaban mis defensas. Mientras de reojo veía como Jasper desaparecía. Al menos ya podía controlarse mejor.

Cuando termino, no aguante mucho tiempo y vomite enzima de la alfombra de Esme, que tenia en la sala.

lo siento, no alcance…-trate de disculparme

tranquila, yo me encargo cariño-dijo Esme haciendo desaparecer la alfombra en un segundo.

Mire por un segundo alrededor buscando a Alice pero no estaba.

-donde esta Alice- pregunte a Edward

-esta en la azotea- dijo e hizo una mueca- tiene jaqueca

¿ a los vampiros les duele la cabeza?-pregunte incrédula

esta tratando de ver tu futuro, pero es borroso y le duele la cabeza y la estresa- dijo y comprendí debajo de esas palabras se escondía que yo y mi bebe éramos los culpables, por que éramos uno solo. Disimule interés en la televisión, mientras Emment cambiaba de canales y lo dejaba en un partido.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, tenia escalo fríos y luego mucho calor. Pase la noche en vela mientras observaba como en los ojos de Edward aumentaba la preocupación y Carlisle hacia algunas averiguaciones para traer un equipo medico apropiado para hacer un ultra sonido o una ecografía y saber un poco mas sobre el bebe.

Hubiera sido bueno tener a Jacob aquí para que me calentara, se me entumecían en ocasiones las manos y me daban calambres pero trataba de esconderlo para no preocupar mas a Edward, sus ojos oscurecían con dolor al verme.

Al tercer día de haber llegado suplique a Edward que me dejara comunicar con mi padre, no podía seguir atormentándolo de esa manera solo recibiendo llamadas de Carlisle y Edward de ves en cuando. Accedió y hable con mi padre tratando de calmarlo y sin dar demasiados detalles de lo que se suponía que tenia. Me sentí un poco mejor después de haber hablado con el, aunque Edward no me apoyaba mucho con la idea de ilusionar a mi padre con que me recuperaba.

Me encontraba en la sala con un balde al lado, por que ya era común vomitar cada vez que comía, eso le estaba empezando preocupar a Carlisle ya que no estaba recibiendo los nutrientes necesarios. Tuve que empezar a usar una de mis sudaderas mas anchas ya que ninguna de mis ropas normales me lograba abrochar por mi creciente vientre.

¿lista?- pregunto Rosalie para subir al segundo piso ya que Carlisle realizaría un ultra sonido para ver al bebe.

Si- dije nerviosa, iba a ver mi bebe, aunque seria muy pronto para saber su sexo estaba segura de que era un niño, con el rostro y los ojos de Edward. Me levante ansiosa y camine hacia las escaleras, pero cuando iba llegando a ellas todo se movió dando vueltas y antes de que cayera al suelo Rosalie me atrapo con sus frías manos rodeando mi cintura.

Whoo, mareo-dije cerrando los ojos fuerte para que se parara, después de que estuve segura que había pasado, llegaron las nauseas- el balde- susurre pero Edward ya lo tenia extendido frente a mi. Me incline para vomitar.

Como te sientes?- pregunto Rosalie y Edward al tiempo

Estoy bien, vamos- dije y esta vez Rosalie tomo mi mano ayudándome a subir las escalera. Me sorprendió que mis piernas temblaran con cada paso, ahora estaba cargando un peso demás y no había tenido tiempo suficiente para ir moldeándose y adaptándose para un peso extra dentro de mi.

Al final del día estaba decepcionada al igual que Carlisle por que el ultra sonido había sido inútil para ver al bebe aunque prefirió llamarlo Feto, lo rodeaba una gruesa y oscura membrana y estaba seguro que era como la piel de un vampiro. Esa misma noche Jasper y Emment se marcharon para hacer averiguaciones y saber si había existido antes un hijo de un vampiro y saber que esperar en las ciudades mas cercanas y luego si no había otra opción se irían a Sudamérica , aunque claro lo que tenia tan atormentado a Edward era lo que había dicho aquella mujer en la isla. Muerte. Si mi bebe iba a crecer en mi vientre rápidamente podía resistirlo y si algo resultaba mal tendría que convertirme en vampiro inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente el bebe empezó a moverse mas a menudo y mas fuerte. En ocasiones muy fuerte y no podía evitar jadear o soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Eso hacia que Edward se desesperara mas.

te esta haciendo daño!- exploto esa tarde elevando su voz y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Solo se esta moviendo, es común-dije jadeante después de una patada mi lado izquierdo inferior del abdomen.

No, no es común-contra ataco- compréndelo, por favor.

No- masculle entre dientes

No vas a resistirlo, se esta haciendo demasiado fuerte para ti- dijo sus ojos oscurecieron a un negro carbón.

Puedo resistirlo, soy solo una humana pero se que puedo resistir hasta que nazca-dije firme, el me observo y supo que ya se me había cruzado una idea por la cabeza, espero por mi explicación- puedo hacer que mi corazón lata hasta ese momento-dije para que comprendiera a que me refería.

¿qué estas diciendo?, es mas arriesgado en tu condición actual-gruño

tengo la fuerza suficiente para eso- le dije y acaricie nuevamente por enzima de mi piel el tesoro por el que lucharía sin importar que pasara.- Esme resistió a pesar de tener un montón de huesos rotos…yo puedo resistir- suspire- lo se.

El se acerco a mi y en su cara vi la tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo, extendí mi mano para acariciar su mejilla antes de que Rose lo apartara de mi, tenia ya varios días sin tocarlo una sola vez y era una agonía verlo a lo lejos y saber que lo hacia sufrir por mi culpa y que cargaba también con errónea culpa.

todo es mi culpa- susurro

no…-dije y un nudo en mi garganta se hizo- no estés triste- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y esta vez el me consoló a mi y trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero no llego luz alguna a sus ojos.- todo va estar bien, ha funcionado con todos ustedes.

Hay posibilidades-dijo Rosalie apoyándome una vez mas

Muy riesgosas- dijo Carlisle bajando las escaleras- podría salir bien o no hacerlo-dijo

Hay noticias de Jasper y Emment?-pregunto Rosalie cambiando de tema y yo lo agradecí.

Deben estar en las investigaciones en este momento-suspiro Carlisle, pude notar que sus ojeras también habían oscurecido al igual que los demás.

Los siguientes dos días mi vientre había crecido mucho, me había vuelto un poco mas débil al punto que Rosalie me cargaba cada vez que yo necesitaba movilizarme, me molestaba por no poder hacerlo sola, las conversaciones se hacían cada vez mas cortas y en ocasiones decidía ignorarlas, y sumergirme en mis pensamientos mas optimistas. Y también para dejar de ver la cara de dolor y agonía que desbarataba la mascara de paz de Edward cada vez que el bebe se movía o daba una patada. Me sumergía al pensar en que nombre ponerle a mi bebe mientras acariciaba mi vientre y tarareaba casi en silencio una canción de cuna. Tendría que ser un nombre que significara mucho para mi y que fuera lindo, original como cuando una pareja famosa tenia club de fans pensé en los nombres de las personas a las que mas amaba. Por supuesto Edward y Jacob estuvieron en mi mente antes que nada. Edward Jacob y podría tener el apodo de EJ. Era perfecto, por que el amor que le tengo a esas dos personas juntas seria el amor que le tengo a mi bebe. Pero la duda de no estar cien por ciento segura sobre si era un niño me hizo armar un plan B por si era una niña. Las mujeres a las que mas quería eran: Alice, Rene y Esme. Pero creo que a mi mejor amiga no le haría gracia. Rene y Esme. Empecé a jugar con sus nombres en mi cabeza cada vez que quería salir del drama actual en la casa Cullen.

Creo que ellas se sentirían felices si tuviera en cuenta sus nombres para ser heredados a un hermoso bebe.

Con mi enorme barriga tal y como había crecido estaba segura de que en unos pocos días daría a luz, era en parte un alivio, pronto dejaría de retorcerme cada vez que el bebe se moviera y el estaría a salvo y también un terrible miedo al interrogante de ¿que sucedería después?

Rosalie había permitido que Edward se acercara un poco mas a mi pero ella seguía vigilante poco confiada de sus intenciones y podíamos acariciarnos y consolarlo. Ella había exterminado la barrera invisible que había creado cuando me conoció y se había acercado mas a mi, no como amiga eso lo tenia claro, como aliada. Me acariciaba y me animaba, era la única que lo hacia.

hija, he estado esperando tu llamada- dijo Charlie con alivio al séptimo día, en el que había estado un poco peor, había tenido un desmayo unas horas por no tener nada en el estomago. Carlisle estaba realmente preocupado por que la situación no mejoraba con el paso de los días sino empeoraba. Prometió que si seguía así tendría que alimentarme vía intravenosa. Me queje, no quería que me tuvieran como en un hospital.

Lo siento…-dije en un susurro ronco- no quiero preocuparte.

¿ha sucedido algo?-pregunto alarmado

no, papa- me apresure a aclarar- ya sabes como me pone tener que estar sin hacer nada-dije

suenas mal, ¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto

cansada, no he podido dormir bien-mentí

¿te están tratando bien?-pregunto

claro, Carlisle ha estado muy al pendiente de mi-dije- ¿cómo estas?

He estado mejor- confeso- tu compañía realmente me hace falta…

OH!- dije y trague un nudo que se formo en mi garganta- tu también me haces falta papa, vamos ha estar en comunicación…

No es lo mismo-renegó

Lo se, pero no quiero que te pase nada-dije y tan pronto termine la frase el bebe se movió haciéndome arquear la espalda. Jadee

Bella? ¿qué te pasa?- alcance a oír antes de que Carlisle me arrebatara el teléfono.

Charlie te llamamos después, no te preocupes-dijo antes de cortar la llamada

Parece que va ser igual de inquieto a Rene-dije apenas paso el dolor y tome una gran bocaza de aire, hacia varios días que mi respiración había cambiado a ser un poco mas acelerada al igual que mi corazón.

Charlie estará mas preocupado, creo que es mejor que le digamos que estas en otro país haciéndote unos estudios necesarios para tu recuperación-anuncio Edward

Si, pronto no podremos detenerlo a que venga-dijo Carlisle de acuerdo.

Pero eso asustaría mas a mi padre-dije

Es mejor, si queremos que no se descubra todo esto-dijo Rosalie- o tu prefieres que te vea así?

No- apreté los labios, tenia suficiente con el sufrimiento de Edward.

Podrás llamarlo todos los días-prometió Edward

Creo que es algo a no saber de el-suspire mientras me acurrucaba mas en mi lugar, estaba muerta de frió pero no tenia a mi mejor amigo para que cambiara ese estado. Tal vez seguiría en su forma de lobo. Quería tenerlo cerca.

¿te esta doliendo algo?- susurro, me dedique a negar.

Pasaron algunas horas y nuevamente después de comer tuve que vomitar, mi estomago y garganta estaban muy lastimados de tanto hacerlo y casi no podía retener líquidos en mi vejiga y mis viajes al baño eran mas frecuentes.

-Bella ahora te daremos un alimento especial que tiene los nutrientes necesarios de tres días para un humano-dijo Carlisle- tu organismo no es compatible con el bebe, y estas bajando de peso rápidamente, no quiero que tus defensas estén tan bajas y te de otra enfermedad-dijo con tono cansado, al igual que Edward, el también se veía cansado, pero igualmente no se le notaba mucho pues disfrazaban sus rostros. Lo hacían para no hacerme sentir mal pero creo que por el contrario me hacían sentirme mas culpable.

Tenia a Edward a uno de mis costados y a Rosalie del otro, aun con un poco de cansancio en sus rostros todos se veían perfectos y al preguntarme que aspecto tendría yo me hacia estremecerme. Seguramente mi piel estaría mas pálida y habría unas pronunciadas ojeras. Y Carlisle tenia razón en la parte del peso, mi sudadera me ajustaba pero gracias a mi barriga de lo contrario cabríamos tres personas en ella.

esta bien-susurre sin animo

deberías tratar de dormir, has estado muchas horas despierta-dijo Rosalie

dudo que pueda-dije y esboce una media sonrisa-ha estado inquieto todo el día, juraría que esta jugando-dije y oí el suspiro de Edward y le mire.

Con los órganos- susurro tan bajo que creí que fue mi imaginación. Pero vi sus ojos desorbitarse por la furia.

Además, creo que Charlie va a volver a llamar y prefiero hablar con el y calmarlo por lo de esta mañana-dije

Bella, es mejor que por unos días no Hables con el-dijo Carlisle, fruncí el ceño- se supone que te vamos a trasladar.

Pero el pensara que me sucedió algo-dije y baje la mirada- creo que es mejor seguir con la mentira y no preocuparlo de esa manera…

Bella-dijo mirándome Edward- no podemos

¿cuánto tiempo se lo vamos a ocultar?- dije irritada, ya no veía el punto de seguírselo ocultando, mi padre podría hacer sus propias deducciones con el tema de lo sobrenatural.

Es necesario…-se corto a la mitad de la frase ya que cerré los ojos fuertemente pero no pude evitar vomitar nuevamente. Limpie mi boca, la parte buena era que Edward no me había vuelto a besar desde que llegamos. Bueno no era tan buena. Los ojos de Edward se fijaron en la nada-Jacob esta por llegar-anuncio sin emoción. Se dirigieron miradas con Carlisle y asintió.

Con el nombre de Jacob mi corazón dio un vuelco, por fin le vería, ¿estaría aun enojado con migo? ¿quién le aviso que ya había llegado y que estaba aquí?¿qué versión le habían dado?. Seguramente estaría pensando que yo ya era una vampiro y por eso la mentira de la enfermedad. Me alegro un poco saber que de todas formas vendría a comprobarlo. Tal vez podría guardar la esperanza de conservar su amistad cuando lo fuera.

Escuche el ronroneo de una moto, muy levemente. Entonces Jacob vino en su forma humana. Tal vez para no violar el tratado. Carlisle le abrió la puerta y agudice el oído.

-hola Jacob-saludo Carlisle- ¿cómo estas?- no hubo sonido por un momento

-escuche que bella regreso con vida-dijo Jacob

-he, Jacob, realmente no es el mejor momento-dijo Carlisle, fruncí el ceño-¿podríamos hacer esto después?- no entendí a que se referían. ¿no lo iban a dejar pasar?, me enoje.

-¿por qué no?-le pregunte a Edward-¿estamos ocultándole cosas a Jacob también? ¿cuál es el punto?- el era parte de este mundo no le diría a nadie. Edward examino mis ojos por un momento y asintió.- adelante, por favor Jacob-dije en voz alta mi voz sonaba mal por el ultimo esfuerzo al vomitar.

-con permiso- le dijo Jacob a Carlisle

vi a Jacob avanzar hacia la habitación y en mitad de camino se detuvo bruscamente. Su mandíbula se abrió un poco de impresión pero no me veía a mi, veía a Edward. Evite una mueca de dolor, si Jacob había reaccionado así seguramente Edward de verdad se veía mal. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron a mi. Por un segundo su mirada y todo su rostro fue de alivio, pero tan rápido como vino se fue esa expresión, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas. Supe que me veía fatal, su expresión de horror fue demasiado para mi. Rosalie supo lo que venia y me tendió el balde para vomitar, me disculpe con la mirada, decidí en ese instante que era mejor que Charlie jamás me viera en este estado, el no era tan fuerte como Jacob.

Al levantar sonreí un poco apenada.

-siento mucho esto-susurre no muy segura si había terminado. Un quejido salio del pecho de Edward y puso su cabeza en mis rodilla, me dolía verlo así, lo consolé acariciando su mejilla con mis dedos. Jacob se acerco como un zombi hacia mi, su rostro no había cambiado de expresión. Rosalie silbo como siempre lo hacia con Edward y Carlisle.

Rose, no-susurre para que no le detuviera- esta bien.-se acerco a mi dándole paso a Jacob. Y cayo de rodillas delante mío.

Bella que tienes?-susurraron sus labios, casi como expresando lo que pensaba al mismo tiempo. Sus manos buscaron las mías y fue una sensación placentera su calor sobre mi piel-te encuentras bien?-pregunto

Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido a verme hoy-dije omitiendo su pregunta, pero diciendo la verdad. Edward a mi lado se lamento leyendo mas halla de mis palabras. Acaricie una vez mas sus mejillas sin querer había dicho mas.

¿qué tienes bella?-insistió Jacob al ver la expresión de Edward.

Mire alrededor buscando el permiso de todos, suplicándoles que me dejaran hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo. de todas formas le iba a decir. Todos observaron ansiosos por la reacción que iba a tener Jacob. Busque a Rosalie.

-me ayudas a pararme Rosalie- le pregunte, ella miro con advertencia a Jacob- por favor, Rose-le suplique. Después de amenazar a mi amigo con la mirada me ayudo a levantarme.

-no, no te levantes- dijo temiendo por mi, sabia lo que pasaba por su mente.

-estoy contestando tu pregunta-replique, tenia que hacerlo de esta forma. La sala estaba llena de estatuas cuando la sabana cayo al suelo. La cara de preocupación de Jacob se crispo a una de completo horror e ira.

Edward se paro de su posición en un segundo y estaba frente a mi y Jacob haciéndole frente.

-afuera Jacob-dijo con voz fría

-hagamos esto- coincidió Jacob, Jasper y Emment estuvieron al lado de Edward en un parpadeo y comprendí llena de miedo lo que iba a suceder.

-NO!- grite y corrí tropezando con el brazo de Edward, no podía permitir que lastimara a Jacob.

-solo quiero hablar con el, bella-me dijo solo para mi, acaricio mi mejilla-no te agites-suplico-por favor, descansa. Volveremos los dos en unos minutos-dijo busque en sus ojos algún rastro de furia pero no había nada. Asentí y me senté en el sillón para calmar mi corazón. Mire a Jacob quien no había cambiado su cara de furia.

-compórtate- le rogué- y regresa.

Me miro pero no me respondió nada. Y se marcharon. La tensión aumento, supuse que era también por influencia de Jasper. Desee saber de que quería hablar con Jacob, ¿le iba explicar lo que sucedió? Lejos para que no viera su reacción? ¿Jacob entendería?

Me dispuse a calmar mis nervios acariciando mi vientre una y otra vez. Ayudo un poco saber que Edward haría lo necesario para que mi amigo regresara. Yo también tenia que darle mi versión.

Un momento después entro Edward, me puse ansiosa, Jacob se quedo vacilante en la puerta, mire a Edward nuevamente tratando de buscar respuestas que no estaban en sus ojos. Palidecí, ¿había sucedido algo? Antes de que pudiera preguntar Edward hablo primero.

-dejaremos a Jacob y bella hablar en privado-dijo sin emoción.

-sobre mi cadáver-se apresuro Rosalie

-bella-dijo Edward ignorando a Rose-Jacob quiere conversar con tigo ¿te da miedo estar a solas con el?-pregunto, mire confundida a Jacob ¿iba a preguntarme mas cosas?, mire a Rosalie.

-Rose, esta bien, Jake no nos herirá-le dije- ve con Edward.

-podría ser un truco-dijo aun desconfiada.

-no veo como-dije

-Carlisle y yo siempre estaremos bajo tus ojos Rosalie- dijo Edward con tono cansado, tan inexpresivo como hace unos días, pero esta vez con voz apremiante y dura.- nosotros somos los únicos a los que ella teme- dijo haciendo que mi corazón surgiera un horrendo dolor, le había herido, creía que le temía cuando era todo lo contrario.

-No-susurre con dolor- No, no Edward yo…

-No quise decirlo de esa manera Bella, estoy bien-dijo pero la sonrisa que me regalaba era una vez mas falsa que las anteriores, no llegaba luz a sus ojos- no te preocupes por mi.- luego se dirigió a los demás- todos, por favor- señalo la puerta. En un segundo la habitación estaba vacía a excepción de Rosalie, Jacob y Edward.

-Rose, yo quiero que vayas- dije al verla vacilar en mitad de la habitación. El primero en irse fue Edward y luego Rosalie después de darle una mirada de advertencia a Jacob.

Pero el no me preocupaba, el no me haría daño.

Se sentó en el piso y me tomo de las manos regalándome su confortante calor, se sentía muy bien.

-gracias Jake se siente bien-dije en un suspiro

no te voy a mentir Bella, estas horrible-dijo con una mueca de horror falsa

lo se-suspire nuevamente- me da miedo mirarme

monstruo del pantano miedoso-agrego y no pude evitar sonreír. Lo había extrañado.

Es bueno tenerte aquí, es bueno sonreír. No se cuanto drama mas tendré que soportar- dije recordando los últimos días, creo que en mi boca no aparecía una sonrisa sincera desde hacia años. Rodó los ojos- ok, ok volveré a ser yo- dije ante su expresión

Sí, lo harás. ¿Qué estás pensando, Bella? ¡En serio!-dijo casi en un grito

¿Él te pidió que me gritaras?-inquirí un poco molesta y decepcionada de su actitud.

Algo así. Pensó que yo podía figurar, porque él cree que me escucharías. Tú nunca lo haz hecho antes-respondió con algo de mofa en la ultima frase. Suspire. Sabia a donde se dirigía con esas palabras.

Te lo dije-comenzó a decir pero no quería oírlo

"¿Supiste que te lo dije tiene un hermano, Jacob?-le pregunte- Su nombre es Vete al infierno

buena-dijo, sonreí al reconocer de donde había sacado esa oración.

No puedo creerlo cite a los Simpsón-dije incrédula

Perdiste una- dijo medio divertido

Fue divertido- dije y duramos un minuto sin hablar solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sentía mis manos mas calientes gracias a el. Entonces recordé lo que había dicho antes, y me pregunte una vez mas ¿qué habían hablado?

¿Él realmente te pidió que hablaras conmigo?-pregunte ¿no se suponía que ya había quedado claro que iba a tener este bebe fuera como fuera?, tal vez no perdía las esperanzas. Asintió.

Para hablar algo sobre ti. Hay una batalla que está perdida antes de que comience-dijo y quede mas confundida.

¿por qué estas de acuerdo?-pregunte, pero no me respondió, tenia duda en sus ojos. No estaba segura. Tal vez quería que siguiera con mi vida normal y humana. - Se llevará a cabo, tú sabes-dije luego de un largo minuto -Eso creo-dude al final, ya que no estaba demasiado segura si Edward accedería a convertirme ni tampoco Carlisle. Si eso sucedía tendría que recurrir a Alice, aunque de ello tampoco estaba segura. ¿ seria Rosalie capaz de transformarme?

¿Es demencia uno de tus síntomas?-grito lleno de rabia, sus manos temblaron con las mías.

Tal vez- dije tratando de sonar despreocupada -No estoy diciendo que se llevará a cabo fácilmente, Jake. ¿Pero cómo yo he podido vivir a través de todo eso, haber vivido y no creer en la magia en este punto?

¿magia?-repitió incrédulo

Especialmente por ti –dije sonriéndole. Aparte una de mis manos de las suyas y la pose en su mejilla. Más tibia que antes, pero se estremeció un poco -Más que cualquier otra cosa, tú tienes cierta magia esperando para hacer cosas buenas por ti- dije recordando que algún día se imprimaría de una chica, aunque tal vez jamás logre considerarla perfecta para el.

¿Qué estás balbuceando?- dijo confundido

Edward me dijo una vez que esto era como –tu imprimación. Él dijo que era como "Sueños de una Noche de Verano", como magia. Encontrarás a quien realmente buscas, Jacob, y tal vez luego todo tendrá sentido-intente explicarle, pero me gruño.

Si tu crees que imprimándome, puedo entender esta locura…-se callo tratando de luchar contra las palabras que no quería decir, eso me hizo recordar el primer día que le vi después de haberse convertido en lobo- ¿Realmente crees que sólo porque podría imprimarme con alguna extraña encontraría esto correcto?-señalo mi vientre, luego continuo - ¡Dime cuál era el punto entonces, Bella! ¿De qué me sirve amarte? ¿De qué te sirve amarlo? Cuando tú mueras –las palabras fueron un gruñido. - Cómo estará todo bien nuevamente? ¿De qué sirve todo el dolor? ¡El mío, el tuyo, el de él! También lo matarás a el, y sin preocuparte por qué -Fruncí el ceño, yo no quería nada de eso- Así que, al final ¿De qué sirve tu retorcida historia de amor?. Si tiene algún sentido, por favor muéstramelo Bella, porque yo no lo veo.- dijo exasperado. Suspire.

No lo sé todavía, Jake. Pero yo sólo… siento… que todo esto tiene una parte buena, difícil de ver como es ahora. Adivino que tú podrías llamarlo fe- dije intentado que no viera cuanto daño me hacia con sus palabras y que me comprendiera.

¡Estás agonizando por nada, Bella! ¡Nada!- acaricie mi vientre intentándolo proteger de su enojo, no dejaría que nada le sucediera ni antes de su nacimiento ni después por eso necesitaba seguir con vida.

No voy a morir- masculle llena de rabia- Mantendré mi corazón latiendo. Tengo la fuerza suficiente para eso

Eso es una carga de basura, Bella. Tu has intentado mantenerte con lo sobrenatural demasiado tiempo. Ninguna persona normal puede hacerlo. Tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte- me obligo a mirarlo cogiendo mi rostro con sus manos, intentado ser gentil

Yo puedo hacer esto. Yo puedo hacer esto-dije convenciéndolo y convenciéndome.

No me parece. Así que ¿Cuál es el plan?. Espero que tengas uno-asentí sin mirarlo a los ojos no quería ver su reacción

Sabías que Esme saltó a un acantilado? Cuando era humana, quise decir- empecé a explicarle al igual que los demás.

¿y?-dijo impaciente

Así que ella ha estado lo suficientemente cerca de la muerte, como para que ni siquiera la pasaran a una sala de urgencia, sino que la derivaron directo a la morgue. Su corazón aún estaba latiendo, pensó, cuando Carlisle la encontró...-me calle

Tú no estás planeando sobrevivir a esto como humana-comenzó

No, no soy estúpida.- Nuestros ojos se encontraron. -Adivino que tú tienes tu propia opinión en este punto, creo-

Vampirización de emergencia – mascullo

Funcionó con Esme. Y Emment y Rosalie, e incluso con Edward. Ninguno de ellos estaba en gran forma. Carlisle sólo los cambió porque estaban a punto de morir. Él no terminó sus vidas, los salvó-dije

Escúchame Bella. No lo hagas de esa manera- suspiro como si se estuviera ahogando, esto era difícil para el- No esperes a que sea demasiado tarde, Bella. No es la manera. Vive, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo vive. No hagas esto por mí. No hagas esto por él.-con voz mas dura continuo- Tú sabes lo que él hará cuando tú mueras. Lo has visto antes. ¿Quieres que regrese con esos italianos asesinos?- me retorcí ante los recuerdos de esa vez, sabia que esa parte era verdad.- ¿Recuerdas cuándo fui destrozado por esos neófitos? ¿Qué me dijiste?-dijo con voz mas suave al ver mi reacción. Apreté los labios para evitar que saliera un quejido el bebe empezaba a moverse.- Tú me dijiste que fuera bueno y escuchara a Carlisle -me recordó- ¿Y qué hice? Escuché al vampiro. Por ti

Lo escuchaste porque era lo correcto-

De acuerdo –elige otra razón- respire profundamente habiendo pasado el dolor en una de mis costillas.

Esto no es lo correcto ahora- mire mi vientre, ahora el era parte fundamental en mi vida- yo no lo matare- dije entre dientes

OH, no había oído las buenas nuevas. Un pequeño bebe saltarín, ¿eh? Debería haber comprado algunos globos azules- se mofo, no pude evitar sonrojarme era la primera vez que le decía a alguien que creía que era un niño.

No sé si es un niño -admití un poco acobardada. -El ultrasonido no funcionó. La membrana que recubre al bebé es demasiado dura- como su piel- Así que él es un misterio. Pero siempre veo un niño en mi mente.-dije

No hay un hermoso bebé ahí dentro, Bella-

Ya veremos- dije ofendida, el iba ser el mas hermoso bebe que hubiera sobre la tierra.

Tú no-replico, ya me estaba cansando con su actitud

Eres muy pesimista Jacob, definitivamente hay posibilidades de que todo resulte bien-recordé a Rosalie. Bajo la mirada y respiro lentamente, le estaba lastimando, de nuevo.- Jake- acaricie su cabello hasta llegar a su mejilla- Todo saldrá bien. Shhh. Todo está bien

No, no estará bien-dijo sin mirarme y con la voz ronca. Una lagrima broto y la borre enseguida sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta- shh

¿Cuál es el trato, Bella?-dijo aun con la vista fija en el suelo- Pensaba por qué fue que tú quisiste a tú vampiro más que a cualquier otra cosa. ¿Y ahora te le entregaste?. Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Desde cuándo estás desesperada por ser madre? Si tanto lo querías, ¿Por qué te casaste con un vampiro?- suspire

No fue así. Yo nunca estuve realmente preocupada por tener un bebé. Nunca lo pensé. Esto no es sólo tener un bebé. Es… bueno… 'este' bebé"

Es un asesino, Bella. Mírate-dijo mordaz

No lo es. Es mío. Sólo yo soy débil y humana. Pero puedo resistir esto, Jake. Yo puedo.-insistí

OH, vamos. Cállate, Bella. Tú puedes convencer con esta mierda a tu chupa sangre, pero no puedes engañarme. Tú sabes que no puedes hacerlo-dijo y le fulmine con la mirada

No sabía eso. Estaba preocupada por ello, seguramente-

Preocupada por ello-repitió entre dientes. El bebe se movió esta vez mas fuerte y no pude evitar jadear y rodear con mis manos mi vientre.

Estoy bien-, jade. -No es nada- dije pero fue demasiado tarde su ojos observaban horrorizados mi piel expuesta y de inmediato jale la tela para que volviera a su lugar- El es fuerte, eso es todo.

Bella-me llamo con un tono de voz diferente y le observe confundida- Bella, no lo hagas-suplico

Jake…-

Escúchame. No te vayas aun, ¿Ok? Escúchame.  
>Qué tal si…?-pero se callo de repente<p>

¿Qué?- le incité a seguir

¿Qué tal si no es una cuestión de suerte? Qué tal si se trata de todo o nada? Qué tal si escuchas a Carlisle como buena niña y te mantienes viva?-dijo pero estaba segura que iba a decir otra cosa.

No lo escucharé- renegué como niña pequeña

NO he terminado aún. Mira, si te mantienes viva, puedes volver a empezar. Esta vez no funcionó. Inténtalo de nuevo- quede con la boca abierta ¿a que se refería? Con mi dedo borre de su frente el semblante de suplica y dolor.

.No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de intentarlo de nuevo? No creerás que Edward me dejará… -me interrumpí- y qué diferencia habría? Estoy segura de que cualquier bebé…

Si - dijo.- Cualquier niño como este sería lo mismo

¿qué?- no lo entendía. ¿a dónde quería llegar con esa conversación?, intentarlo de nuevo, ¿sin Edward? La única forma seria con otra persona pero yo jamás seria de alguien mas. Entonces quedaba…

OH-la comprensión llego a mi- Por favor, Jacob. Tú crees que debería matar a mi bebé y reemplazarlo con algún sustituto genérico? Inseminación artificial?- me enoje ¿cómo podía creer que yo me prestaría para algo como eso?- Crees que podría querer al bebé de un extraño? Suponer que eso no haría ninguna diferencia, qué cualquier bebé podría reemplazarlo?

No quise decir eso. No me refería a un extraño.-

Entonces, qué intentas decirme?-dije dando un paso afrente

Nada- contesto- No quise decir nada. Lo de siempre

¿De dónde vino eso?-insistí, el jamás habría dicho tal cosa

Olvídalo, Bella-dijo fruncí el ceño, si el no había pensado en ello entonces fue el.

¿Te pidió él que me lo dijeras?-inquirí

no-

El lo hizo, no es así?

No, de verdad. El no dijo nada acerca de inseminación lo que sea.- me relaje un poco, y me apoye en las almohadas- El haría lo que sea por mi. Y estoy lastimándole. Pero… qué está pensando? Qué planee esto? – mi mano estaba alrededor de su vientre- de algún extraño- murmure pero se quebró mi voz al final. Sentía que iban a empezar a escocer lagrimas.

Tú no tienes que herirle- Susurro- Aun con las probabilidades de 1000 a 1 le dije; "Puedes hacerlo feliz, Bella" quizá él está perdiendo eso. Sinceramente lo creo.- pero lo ignore mordí mi labio para evitar que salieran sollozos, no podía creer que el pensara que yo podría querer un hijo de un extraño. Yo solo quería este bebe que crecía en mi porque era fruto del amor que sentía por el. Pero Jacob…-¿No con un extraño?-murmure-¿Qué te dijo Edward con exactitud?

Nada. El pensó que quizá me escucharías.-dijo

No eso. Acerca de intentarlo de nuevo.-le mire esta vez con mas atención, había en sus ojos una chispa de vergüenza, de incomodidad.

Nada- volvió a decir y comprendí todo y abrí la boca diciendo: wow. El bajo la mirada aun mas avergonzado por haberlo descubierto.

El haría lo que fuera, ¿Verdad?

Te dije que literalmente se había vuelto loco, Bella-dijo con voz ronca

Me sorprende que no lo hayas dicho de inmediato. Meterlo en problemas-le sonreí.

Piensa en ello.-trato de sonreír pero seguía demasiado avergonzado, pero en sus ojos había un poco de esperanza

No hay mucho que tu puedas hacer por mi, verdad?-susurre, llena de culpa-

Realmente no sé por qué habrías de molestarte. No lo merezco. No hace ninguna diferencia, verdad?

No esta vez-suspire- Desearía poder explicarte de tal forma que lo entendieras. No puedo herirlo. – apunte a mi estómago- de tal forma que tome una pistola y le dispare. Lo quiero.

¿Por qué siempre tienes que amar las cosas equivocadas Bella?-se quejo

No creo que sea así-replique, lo que sentía era correcto. Aclaro su garganta.

Creme- se puso de pie y empezó a irse

¿a dónde vas?-pregunte y estire mi brazo para que volviera-no te vayas-rogué

No pertenezco aquí. Me iré

¿Por qué viniste hoy?-pregunte

Solo para comprobar que seguías viva. No creí que estuvieras enferma como Charlie dijo.

Vendrás de nuevo.. antes de que?-pregunte con esperanza aunque sabia la respuesta.

No andaré por aquí y ver que mueras, Bella-me estremecí, si seguíamos discutiendo lo perdería para siempre.

Está bien, deberías irte-dije y el azoto la puerta con furia- Bye, te quiero Jake-susurre, no se si me escucharía. No oí encender la moto entonces supuse que se había transformado. No pude evitar derramar un par de lagrimas pero las borre de inmediato. Tal vez no le volvería a ver. Las cosas con el no las podría arreglar.

Minutos después los Cullen entraron en la habitación con las miradas llenas de curiosidad por mi conversación con Jacob. La mirada de Edward me dio a entender que sabia mi respuesta. Volvió a su lugar junto con Rosalie quien me regalo una sonrisa de animo, pero no pude devolvérsela.

Cuando intente ir al baño mis piernas ya no soportaron el peso enseguida Rosalie me atrapo, y Edward soltó un quejido de dolor, pero estaba demasiado débil para mirarlo, mis ojos intentaban cerrarse. En ese momento todo oscureció.

Tantas veces había visitado la oscuridad que ya se me hacia menos aterradora, al abrir los ojos me sorprendí al estar en una camilla, y con muchos aparatos alrededor mío. Carlisle me lo había advertido un desmayo mas y me alimentarían vía intravenosa. No pude evitar hacer una mueca al ver que tenia una aguja en mi mano por donde pasaba el suero. Me sentía mas débil de lo común, no había nadie mas cerca de excepción de Rosalie. Solo se oía los pitidos de la maquina a mi lado.

El rostro de Rosalie estaba tenso, y antes de que pudiera preguntar ¿qué sucedía? Todos entraron y comenzaron a organizar y remodelar toda la habitación.

no creo que eso los detenga por mucho-dijo Jasper

déjenlos que vengan, nosotros podemos con ellos-dijo Emment con voz mas entusiasta que la de Jasper.

Es increíble que suceda esto con cosas que no puedo ver-se quejo Alice pero su voz sonaba tranquila.

No entendía, busque los ojos que me explicarían todo. Se acerco rápido apenas me vio.

Bella, cariño ¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto

Bien, ¿qué sucede?-pregunte nerviosa

Tranquila-dijo

¿es algo malo verdad?-dije y mi corazón se acelero, nadie dijo nada- dime

Bella, no te alteres-dijo Carlisle, quitando uno de los sueros remplazándolo por otro.

Sam, quiere atacarnos-dijo Edward

¿por qué?-pregunte horrorizada- ustedes no han hecho nada…

piensa que el…feto…puede ser peligroso-susurro mi corazón latió mas deprisa, me pitaban los oídos- respira con calma, Bella. Seth y Jacob vinieron a advertirnos, están de nuestra parte.

¿Jake?-pregunte confundida- pensé…CREI que…

esta bien-dijo

de repente todos dirigieron su mirada a la ventana y Rosalie acomodo la camilla lo mas al fondo de la Habitación y todos esperaban expectantes. ¿atacarían hoy? ¿Jacob estaba afuera peleando con su familia por mi culpa? ¿por qué lo hacia? ¿no fue él quien me dijo que mi bebe era un asesino?

Edward se dirigió a la ventana y relajo un poco su postura.

Fue una falsa alarma- Edward estaba explicando con voz neutral, sólo repitiendo lo había leído en la mente de alguno de los dos-Seth estaba perturbado por otra cosa, y se olvidó que estábamos escuchando una señal. Él es muy joven.

Es bueno tener la custodia de niños pequeños fuerte-una voz más profunda gruñó. Emment

Ellos nos han hecho un gran servicio de esta noche, Emment-dijo Carlisle. -En gran sacrificio personal

Sí, lo sé. Solo estoy celoso. Yo deseo estar ahí fuera

Seth no cree que Sam ataque ahora-dijo Edward - No prevenido con nosotros, y carece de dos miembros de la manada.

¿qué piensa Jacob?-pregunto Carlisle

Él no es tan optimista-admitió a regaña dientes me alarme, si Jake creía que esto era peligroso debía serlo, aun con los neófitos nunca era pesimista ahora tendría que luchar contra su propia familia? Esto era peligroso, quería tener fuerzas para que todos pudiéramos irnos a otro lugar para que esto no se saliera de las manos no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, ni mucho menos que lastimaran a mi pequeño EJ. Edward se acerco para acariciarme la mejilla.

No la toques! ¡Hasta su raíz -le susurró Rosalie

Rosalie -murmuró Carlisle.

No empieces conmigo, Carlisle. Dejamos de tener la postura anterior, pero esto es todo lo que te está permitido-dijo Rose

Poco después me dormí quería escapar de la realidad, pero fue imposible las pesadillas aumentaban no podía evitarlas.


End file.
